A Twist of Fate
by Dan Radcliffe's Gurl
Summary: L/J fic. Chap 3 up! Something very bad happens to Lily (not gonna give it away :P) and then something happens between Lily and James...hehe.
1. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the stuff you don't recognize, so, okay.  
  
By the way, I tried to put the letter in bold text, except whenever I do that it neever shows up on fanfiction.net...Ah well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
How's your summer been? Mine was absolutely wonderful! I went to visit my cousin Emily in Australia. Usually it's a drag, but, this year it was quite fun. I'll tell you on the Hogwarts Express; it's too long a story to put here. Ah, well. Can you come out to Diagon Alley today at 12:00? Clair's coming as well. Don't forget to bring your money this time, remember last year when I had to pay for you? You still owe me three sickles.  
  
Love,  
  
Jasmine  
  
(Just kidding, I don't mind the sickles!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily laughed as she folded the letter and put it on top of her dresser. "Mother?" she hollered.  
  
"Lily! What have a told you about yelling in the house!?" Rose Evans yelled back.  
  
"Petunia does all the time...," Lily thought aloud. She sighed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where her mother was washing the dishes. She looked worn out; probably because all of the extra work she had been doing ever since Lily's father went to Spain for a business trip.  
  
"Yes, Lily dear?" Mrs. Evans asked and yawned softly.  
  
"I'm going to Diagon Alley, and since you have so much work I think that I should ride the subway and go there, I can do it all by myself...," Lily crossed her fingers behind her back. Every year she went to Diagon Alley with Jasmine and Clair, but her mum always had to come along with her on the subway.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily-"  
  
"Mum, I'm sixteen. Jasmine and Clair go alone. And..." Lily struggled for words.  
  
"Fine, fine, Lily, but I'm going to have to drive you to the subway station," Rose debated.  
  
"Yes!" Lily exclaimed. She grabbed her black purse off of the counter and was ready to go. "Mum, I'm er...going to need some extra money..." Lily grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, yes, dear. Take some money out of my purse, you can get it exchanged," Rose said. "Oh, don't you still owe that Jasmine girl a couple of shnickles?"  
  
"Sickles, Mum, sickles."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The subway ride was very eventful, but Lily thought of it as an adventure going by herself. She sat down at Florean Fortisque's ice cream shop while waiting for the other two.  
  
"May I take your order, Miss?" old Florean asked.  
  
Lily ordered a vanilla fudge ice cream cone.  
  
She noticed four familiar heads in the crowd coming her way.  
  
"Hello, Lily, darling," Sirius blinked and grinned.  
  
James grinned, also.  
  
"Ah," Lily rolled her eyes, licking her ice cream cone.  
  
"Hey, Lily," Jasmine said, taking a seat next to her.  
  
Clair grabbed a chair from a different table and pulled it over. "Yo. What do we have to get done?" she asked. Clair was one of those people who liked to do things right away.  
  
"Dress robes," Lily said with her mouth full of ice cream.  
  
"That's gross, Lily," Jasmine said as she raised her left eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Jasmine exclaimed.  
  
"We're heading over to Madam Malkin's too, mind if we join you?" Sirius asked with a grin. He put on his best puppy dog face.  
  
"Sure," Clair said immediately. Lily could tell since fourth year that Clair liked Sirius, but she never said a word.  
  
Lily quickly finished her ice cream and the five headed toward Madam Malkin's. Lily looked in through the window and found the place littered with robes. A bell dinged as they entered the shop.  
  
"How can I assist you today, dears?" a young woman of maybe twenty stood at the door.  
  
"...dress robes," James mumbled  
  
"Aha," she said, pulling a purple curtain to the side. Lily couldn't believe her eyes; there must have been a thousand of them!  
  
Jasmine walked eagerly and began picking out a couple of robes. She chose an emerald green robe with a gold finish, a purple lond-sleved robe that would show her back, and a black robe with silver designs.  
  
"I'm gonna try them on now!" Jasmine exclaimed as she disappeared into a dressing room.  
  
Lily laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You guys have to stay here," Lily said immediately before the two boys could make a quick escape.  
  
"Shopping," Sirius muttered.  
  
"Girls," James said said under his breath.  
  
"Hmmm, what was that? I thought you guys were the ones that asked if you could come..." Clair said as she put her finger on her chin, pretending to think. "Oh yeah! 'We're heading off to Madam Malkin's too, mind if we join you?'" she said in a gruff Sirius voice.  
  
"We need to look at the dresses from 'A Man's Point of View,'" Lily said as the two girls exchanged glances and broke out into a hysterical fit of laughter.  
  
Jasmine came out wearing the emerald green robe that she had picked out. It matched with her brown hair perfectly. It waved down ast her legs, so obviously she would have to buy very high-heeled shoes.  
  
Lily gasped and quickly said, "That's it."  
  
Jasmine smiled. She trusted Lily, so she put the other two robes back on a shelf.  
  
"You're turn," Jasmine said in a sing song voice, looking at Clair.  
  
Clair shifted glumly in her position. Lily knew she was nervous. "You'll do fine," Lily whispered as Clair headed off to the dressing room with four robes in her hand.  
  
The first robe she tried on was a baby blue color. It was pretty, but definetely did not match with her shoulder-length black hair. The second one was a magenta color, but the girls, and even the guys, decided that it didn't match. She ended up choosing a periwinkle blue robe that was like a tank top and was just the right length.  
  
It was Lily's turn. She grabbed a couple of robes and hurried off into the dressing room. 'I am so going to make a fool of myself,' Lily thought as she pulled on a simple dark green dress robe. It was shoulder-length and had a gold finish. She didn't even bother looking in the mirror and headed outside.  
  
"EW!" Jasmine exclaimed as soon as Lily walked out.  
  
Lily looked at the guys and Sirius made a barf face. James just nodded and laughed.  
  
"That doesn't match with your hair..." Clair trailed off.  
  
"Is there something wrong with my hair?" Lily asked seriously. She grinned and headed back into the dressing room. "I don't look that bad, do I?" Lily called back.  
  
Sirius snickered so Lily didn't trust a reply from the girls. "Nevermind!"  
  
She returned to the dressing room for the last time and pulled a white dress robe over her head. It was silky and shiny, not like a regular dress robe. It had a pearl finish. The dress fit perfectly; it lay just below her feet and wasn't too tight nor loose. It was like a halter top at the top of the dress.  
  
Lily pranced out of the room and jumped in front of the two girls. "Hey."  
  
"Oh my God, Lily," Jasmine gasped.  
  
"Do I have something in my teeth?" Lily asked.  
  
"That's-" Jasmine began."  
  
"Perfect!" Clair excleimed.  
  
James stood there dumbstuck, so Sirius slapped him on the back. He didn't know that a girl like Lily Evans could be so, well...pretty.  
  
"Don't I look like I'm getting married?" Lily asked as she looked down at the dress that she was wearing.  
  
"No, you should definetely get it," Sirius said. "Jamie here thinks so too, right?"  
  
Sirius sniggered when James didn't reply, but Lily as too busy to notice.  
  
"Well, it's got to cost a lot of money, won't it?" Lily frowned.  
  
"Are you buying that?" Madam Malkin came over and asked. "I suggest you should, you look absolutely...dazzling." She grinned.  
  
"How much?" Lily asked.  
  
"Fifty galleons," Madam Malkin announced. (A/N: Harry's wand was 11 galleons, so I kinda figured maybe a regular robe would be maybe like twenty, so I GUESS what's a reasonable price for her dress. And don't forget it has to be overpriced because, ya know...yeah.)  
  
"Fifty Galleons!?" Lily gasped.  
  
"That's the price and I'm not changing it," Madam Malkin said. "If I lower the prices anymore, we're going to run out of business. Everyone nowadays goes over to the used robe shop around the corner."  
  
Lily searched her purse and found twenty-nine galleons. "I'm sorry, I can't afford it," she said sadly.  
  
"We'll pitch in!" Jasmine said quickly.  
  
"We will?" Clair asked. "I mean, yeah!"  
  
Clair and Jasmine pitched in their spare money, and Lily ended up with forty-nine Galleons.  
  
"Um, guys?" Lily asked hopefully.  
  
Sirius yawned. "Nope. Went out to Zoko's last Friday, they cleaned me out good."  
  
James mumbled something and searched his pocket. He pulled out one Galleon and handed it over to Lily.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lily exclaimed. It looked for a second that Lily was about to hug James, but dear God was James happy that she didn't.  
  
Lily handed the bundle over to Madam Malkin.  
  
"I'm going to go take this off, will you girls come in and help me take all of the other dresses back?" Lily asked.  
  
The two girls nodded and all three of them headed into the dressing room.  
  
"Jamie ol' pal?" Sirius asked.  
  
A muffled "Huh?" came out of James's mouth.  
  
"Your mouth is still open."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Um, well, that's chapter one. If you have time, please feel free to review, because it really brightens an authors day. :)  
  
Hmm, can you tell how bored I am? I counted how many times the word 'Lily' was used in this story, and it was fifty-five...  
  
By the way...  
  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!! Tata for now!!!!! ;P 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, I don't only own the stuff that's not in the HP books.  
  
  
  
A Twist of Fate  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Lily Evans stood outside of King's Cross, her red hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Lily!" someone called, their voice almost inaudable.  
  
Lily turned around. It was Jasmine and Clair, as usual. They hurried ver to Lily.  
  
"Why were you waiting out here?" Jasmine screeched over the wind.  
  
"I wanted to wait for you guys," Lily yelled back. "Come on, let's go inside."  
  
The three hurried inside. The station was very busy, and there were people everywhere.  
  
"Damnit, I think I lost my hat outside," Jasmine said, feeling her head.  
  
"That's okay, I owe you guys big this Christmas," Lily grinned.  
  
"C'mon, let's go," Clair said, pulling the other two girls along. All three of them went through the platform together.  
  
BANG!  
  
Lily coughed as black smoke erupted all over the platform. 'No wonder,' she thought as she spotted Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter off in the corner. She never really liked Peter, for some reason, and it was really a wonder why he was in Gryffindor. He sort of used the other guys for protection; he was never really that brave.  
  
They hurried onto the train and sat in a compartment.  
  
"Oh shit, I have to go," Lily said as soon as she sat down.  
  
"What?" Jasmine and Clair asked in unison.  
  
"Head compartment," Lily said sarcastically. (A/N: I don't know if a 6th year can be Head Girl or Boy, but a 5th year can be a Prefect so...I'm just making Lily the Head Girl, I'm confused!)  
  
"Aw," Jasmine said as she waved goodbye to her friend.  
  
Obviously the Prefect compartment was up front. Lily was surprised when she opened the compartment door. It was at least twice the size of a regular compartment, and had drawers full of candy, drinks, and a whole lot of other good stuff.  
  
Lily threw her stuff in a corner of the compartment and lay down on one side. She propped her back up against the side of the compartment. She grabbed her own copy of 'Hogwarts, A History' from her suitcase and began to read. 'I wonder who the Head Boy is...' Lily thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a rummaging sound and a "Shhh!" that caused Lily to wake up.  
  
"Wha-huh?" Lily yawned and was surprised to see the four Marauderers' rummaging around the cabinets for candy.  
  
Sirius looked over at Lily. "We'll just go and-pretend we were never here," he said, his cheecks bulging with candy. Peter, Sirius, Remus, and James left quietly.  
  
Lily shook her head. Obviously Remus was the new Head Boy and the other three were using him to get to the food. "Boys," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Lily?"  
  
"Yeah, come in," she replied. Lily put her book away book and stood up to stretch. It was Jasmine and Clair.  
  
"We heard that this place is chock full of candy," Jasmine grinned.  
  
"Help yourselves," Lily said, returning the grin.  
  
"Do you think we'll get in trouble for being here?" Clair asked as she began to unwrap a chocolate frog.  
  
"Sirius seemed to think so..." Lily thought aloud.  
  
"Sirius was in here?" Clair asked. Jasmine was too busy pigging out of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.  
  
"Yup. The whole gang. Trying to steal candy or something," Lily said through a mouthful of blueberry Bertie Botts.  
  
"Ew, nasty!" Jasmine croaked and made a choking noise. "I thought it was toffee..."  
  
Yet again there was another knock at the door.  
  
"May I come in?" It was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Um...sure, one second," Lily said nervously. She jabbed her finger, motioning for Jasmine and Clair to hide in the closet. They opened it quickly and got in.  
  
"Ok, come in," Lily said.  
  
Professor McGonagall opened the compartment door and scanned the room. "Is James here?" she asked immediately.  
  
"Why should James be here?" Lily spat. Out of the four Marauderers', Lily decided by the beginning of her first year that James and Sirius were the worst.  
  
"He's the new Head Boy, didn't you know?" she asked.  
  
"He...HE'S the Head Boy!?" Lily excleimed. "I can't work with him..." Even though James had come with them to Madam Malkin's, he was a whole different story at school.  
  
"Well, if you see him, tell him that you two must meet at Professor Dumbledore's office immediately after the sorting. ...no one else has been in here, have they?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Lily was about to say no when Jasmine and clair toppled out of the closet.  
  
"Ow!" Jasmine screeched as she landed on her bottom. Clair fell n top of her. They both quickly got up and smiled nervously at professor McGonagall.  
  
Lily put her right hand on her forehead.  
  
"This is for the Head students' use only," she said strictly. "I will have to issue you each a detention, come to my office after the sorting." And then she left the compartment.  
  
"Geez, and the trimester hasn't even started yet!" Clair exclaimed. "Come on Jasmine, let's go." Jasmien and Clair left at the exact same time that Severus Snape walked in. He had liked Lily since, well, forever, but Lily obviously didn't have the same feeling.  
  
"Aw did your poor litle friends get a detention?" Snape sneered as he watched the other two girls leave.  
  
Lily chose not to reply.  
  
Snape started advancing on her.  
  
"Get away from me!" Lily exclaimed and put her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Why don't you like me?" he asked softly.  
  
"Personally, I don't want anything to do with you," Lily snarled and hurried out the door. She rushed over to the last compartment and opened the door.  
  
'Great, great, great, I just keep running into my most favorite people,' Lily thought sarcastically. James, Sirius, and Remus were sitting inside whispering about something. Peter was most likely off sitting with Frank Lomg Bottom or something.  
  
"Do you need something?" Sirius looked up as Lily sat down.  
  
"I'm hiding from Snape," Lily panted, as she had run the whole way here.  
  
Remus laughed. "Remember last year when Snape-"  
  
"Shut up," Lily said as she sat down in the seat. "I'm only here because he'd obviously figure that I'm with Jasmine and Clair."  
  
"Oh sure," Sirius said. "Or maybe you're deeply in love with us."  
  
"Maybe not," Lily said and gave Sirius a sarcastic smile. She noticed that James was grinning busy putting away some papers. "Aw, did I interupt something? Were you guys planning some big prank or something?"  
  
James looked up and his eye twitched. "No..."  
  
"Did you notice that your eye twitches every time you lie?" Lily asked.  
  
"Hey...thanks Lils!" Remus exclaimed and grinned evily at James.  
  
James gave a litle smile as sirius began to bombard him with questions. "Is your mum a death eater? Do you like Lily? Do you like Hannah? Do you like-"  
  
"Shut up," James said quickly. Hannah was probably the most popular Gryffindor, and unluckily Lily and her friends had to share a their dorm with Hannah and her friend Victoria.  
  
  
  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in approximately ten micutes. All students please change into the robes," the voie over the intercom said.  
  
  
  
"Alright, I gotta go then," Lily said, getting up.  
  
"You could stay here..." Sirius began.  
  
"I think I'll pass," Lily said and smirked. She was just about to leave, but she peeked her head back in the compartment. "Hey Potter, you're really the Head Boy?"  
  
"Yeah EVANS," James replied.  
  
"Oh my God..." Lily thought desperately as she left the compartment.  
  
"Hey, Lily! Good luck with Snape!" Remus shouted, which was followed by a loud "Shhh!" from James and Sirius.  
  
Did they know something about her and Snape that she didn't?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Potter, Sarah!" the sorting hat called.  
  
Lily's ears perked up. James must have a sister... Than she put her hand back on her chin and began to listen to the sorting hat like she had been for the past half hour. someone poked her on her back.  
  
"Note," Jasmine said and handed a piece of parchment to Lily. She just shrugged and and Lily unfolded her note.  
  
  
  
Dearest Lily,  
  
Do you want to?  
  
Love,  
  
Severus  
  
Lily crumpled up the note and threw it at James. It hit him straight in the nose. They gave themselves off so easily. A moment later Jasmine handed her another note.  
  
  
  
Sorry.  
  
Lily looked over at James and he just shrugged.  
  
  
  
Good  
  
was what Lily wrote back.  
  
  
  
I don't want you to hate me, Lily, we have to work together because we're Head Boy and Girl you know.  
  
Lily just roleld her eyes and slipped the note into the pocket of her robes. She was really sick of the Marauderers lately.  
  
The sorting ended and Lily, Jasmine, and Clair got up. Lily prodded James on his back. "We hafta go to Dumbledore's office," she whispered. He nodded and got up.  
  
"What are you two doing?" James asked Jasmine and Clair as soon as the four were a distance away from the Great Hall.  
  
"Detention," Clair said glumly.  
  
"We were caught in the Head Boy/Girl compartment," Jasmine added with the same tone.  
  
"Your first detention?"  
  
"Nope," Jasmine and Clair chorused. They had gotten in a lot of trouble in the past, but somehow Lily always maneged to get out of it.  
  
James nodded. Lily thought that he would have had a lot more to say but...oh well.  
  
"Ok, we better get going," Jasmine sighed as she and Clair turned the corner.  
  
"Do you hate me?" James asked quietly as soon as the other two girls were out of hearing range.  
  
"I don't-no, I guess I don't. I don't even know you, really," Lily thought aloud. It was true, though.  
  
"I've only been in the same school as you for five years!" James exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Lily remained silent for the rest of the walk and listened to James talk about Quidditch...something or other. "We're here," she said as they stood in front of the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Um...do you know the password?" James asked.  
  
"No," Lily said scornfully. For some reason, now, she didn't really like James...so she guessed she sort of lied to him.  
  
"Um...Bertie Botts! Chocolate Frog! Pumkin Pastry! Cauldron Cake! Blood Lollipop! Chocolate-covered Banana Cockroch Clusters! What the Hell!?" James exclaimed. The door opened and Lily sniggered.  
  
The two entered the Headmaster's office to find that someone else was already there, and it definetely wasn't Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehe. Holy Cricket! There's 63 'Lily' s in this chap... Well, I bet I'm not gonna post this for a while, but right now it's Christmas Eve, 9:16PM so...  
  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS PEEPS!  
  
Although I already said that last time, but I feel in the holiday spirit! Byez! 


	3. Bad News!

A Twist of Fate  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Lily and James peered into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was chatting with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, Minerva, about that..."  
  
"The ball. We'll see. The students shall have a partner from a different house, and if someone asks them, they can not refuse," Minerva McGonagall nodded quaintly. "I must be off now, I believe I have two students waiting for me."  
  
Lily's mouth dropped wide open. "Is that what Remus meant when-"  
  
"Yeah," James grinned. It was too obvious. Snape would try to ask Lily, and Snape was one who could not be avoided. When you least expected him, he was there, and when you didn't want a fight, he'd give you one.  
  
"Oh, Lily, James," Professor McGonagall said on her way out. "Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you."  
  
Lily nodded glumly and walked in, James following behind her.  
  
"Take a seat," Dumbledore said. Magically two red and gold chairs appeared, so the Lily and James sat down. "What I've been meaning to talk to you about...Professor McGonagall and I have been talking, and we thought it would be nice if Hogwarts had a ball. Since you two are Head Boy and Girl, you're going to plan it."  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"Manage the money, buy the food, drinks, bands, and any other needs," he finished. "You two may go now. Oh, and Lily?"  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Is there anything you'd like to tell me, anything at all?" he asked.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Alright, then off you go."  
  
Lily hurried out of the office. "Oh my God, this is going to be horrible!" Lily said to no one in particular.  
  
"Well, I think we'd all love to see you dancing with Snape, I'm sure Sirius will bring his camera," James chuckled.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed-"  
  
"And it sure wasn't me," Lily finished for him. "I'm going to Professor McGonagall's office."  
  
"What about the ball thing?" James asked.  
  
"I could actually care less, I really don't want to work with you, have a ball at all, OR see Snape's grimy face ever again," Lily raged as she stormed of to Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
Jasmine and Clair emerged from Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
"How'd it go?" Lily asked.  
  
"She let us go," Clair grinned.  
  
"I convinced her that school hadn't started yet, and you're our best friend so...I guess she let us off easy. Cuz you're head girl," Jasmine smiled. "What about you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Lily said sulkily, remembering Dumbledore and McGonagall's little chat, replaying it over and over again. "James and I have to work on a ball together and-"  
  
"That's great!" Clair exclaimed.  
  
Lily looked at her sharply. "You can only get asked by someone from a different house, and if they ask you you can't refuse..."  
  
Jasmine snorted. "Lily and Snape, sittin' in a tree-"  
  
"Shut up!" Lily exclaimed. "I'd rather marry Sirius than ever TOUCH Snape!"  
  
Who should walk past the three girls at the same moment than Sirius himself. For once he was pretty quiet.  
  
'He must think I actuall like him,' Lily thought in disgust. 'Hopefully he doesn't like me, or else-'  
  
"Liiiiily!" Clair shouted.  
  
"You don't have to scream!" Lily yelled back.  
  
"Well you were in Lily Lala Land or something, we called you like ten times," Clair laughed.  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Bibliophile," Lily said as they reached the portriat hole. (A/N: Bibliophile or whatever is from the HP CoS GameCube game, I couldn't think of anything else...)  
  
"Lily!" Remus Lupin called. "McGonagall said she wanted to talk to you, she seemed pretty serious."  
  
"That's me!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Um...whatever. Thanks Remus, I'll go see if she's in her office," Lily said as she turned around and back out the portriat hole she went.  
  
'Another hallway adventure for me,' Lily thought sarcastically.  
  
"Did you hear about that ball?"  
  
Lily froze. She suddenly regained her sences and ran to hide behind one of the knights against the hall. It was Snape.  
  
"Who're you asking?" Lucius Malfoy, who was beside Snape, asked. The two were best friends and were...well, disgusting and trouble.  
  
"Lily," Snape said dreamily.  
  
Lily made a disgusting face.  
  
"You actually like that mudblood girl!?" he exclaimed. "Plus, she's a Gryffindor. Double hate bonus."  
  
"Well...who are you asking?" Snape asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Shit, shit SHIT!" Lily muttered loudly as Snape leaned against the knight in armour she was hiding behind.  
  
"You better get Lily fast, she's definetely going to be running away from you," Lucius smirked.  
  
"Did you say something?" Snape asked suddenly.  
  
"I just said that Lily is-"  
  
"No, I heard something else," Snape said, looking around.  
  
Lily began to tremble. Before Snape could look behin the knight, she bolted as fast as she could down the hallway.  
  
Snape looked around in confusion as Lucius sniggered.  
  
'That was a close one,' Lily thought and sighed. She had just reached Professor McGonagall's office so she knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in," Professor McGonagall called.  
  
Lily opened the door and looked around. The professor was sitting in a chair by her desk, and was she...crying?  
  
"Um, Remus said you wanted to see me-" Lily began.  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded and blew her nose. "I'm very, VERY sorry, Lily," she said, becoming more serious. "I'm afraid that I have some terrible news for you."  
  
Lily gulped. This definetely wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Last night Vol- You-Know-Who attacked a-a Muggle household," she continued. "And those Muggles were-"  
  
"My family," Lily whispered. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no, this couldn't be happening, please tell me that-'  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded lightly.  
  
Lily stood there, paralyzed. HER family?  
  
"Although your sister is still alive, I'm afraid that you're parents are-"  
  
But Lily didn't hear any of it. She ran out the door. Faster than she had ran from Snape. Faster than she had ever ran in her entire life. She ran outside and on her way passed someone.  
  
"Lily?" he called. She thought it was James, but she wasn't even sure.  
  
Lily walked slowly toward one of the trees by the lake and sat down under the old willow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Was that Lily?' James thought as he watched her run, crying, outside. He debated for a while if he should go outside and try to talk to her, and after a while he decided that he sould.  
  
James walked outside and saw Lily crying her heat out under the big willow tree. He stood there and watched her for a while, but all the suspense was killing him. WHAT the Hell was wrong with Lily?  
  
"Lily?" James said softly as he put his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Go away!" she scoffed, pulling his arm off of her.  
  
James looked a little taken aback. "Lily, you're not going to let it out if you don't tell someone-"  
  
Lily started cried even harder. It must've been something pretty harsh, because Lily NEVER cried, and pretty much the whole school knew that.  
  
James sat down by her and hopefully wished that she wouldn't smack him or something.  
  
Lily turned to him and took a deep breath. She had to let it out. Lily told him about her family; how when Lily found out she was a witch Petunia had begun to hate her, how her mum was the most wonderful person that she knew, and how her father was rarely ever home, and the last thing that she told him, or would EVER tell him, was that she hated him. And how they died. Petunia would no doubt blame her, SHE was a witch and an evil wizard came and killed their parents. She told him everything; he was one of those people that just sat down and listened to what you had to say. He put his arms around Lily and hugged her tightly, safetly. It was like nothing could harm her at the moment, everything was safe and sound, and nothing had happened at all.  
  
Memories flashed back in her mind, and the two just sat there for a moment, not talking or moving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Freak!" Petunia had yelled. "You have no friends, and if you did, surely you'd invite them over! But who cares anyway? You're the youngest, you get EVERYTHING from Mum and Dad! I'm fifteen and I'm not even allowed to have a boyfriend! You come home and there's Mum and Dad: Oh my God Lily you're so cool, you can do magic! A FREAK is what you are, you can't deny it. I HATE you! I wish you would rot in HELL!" Then she had stomped upstairs.  
  
That was the very first time Lily had come back from Hogwarts, and she was so surprised that she didn't even shed a tear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily cried even harder.  
  
"Lily, it's ok," James offered. He didn't know what to say, for him especially, this was such an awkward moment. Lily didn't care to notice, she was too busy crying.  
  
"...thank you so much James, tha-that really helped," Lily said as she pulled away from him and stood up. "I just- I STILL can't believe it." She sniffed.  
  
James nodded and stood up next to Lily. For how long they sat there neither of them knew, but it looked pretty dark outside, and you could just begin to notice the stars shining brightly. The moon shone with an eerie glow, but it looked quite pretty in the darkness.  
  
Lily blushed when she noticed all that they had been through. "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning, I was just-"  
  
James wrapped his arms around Lily and pressed his lips against hers. Lily was quite surprised at first, but then put her arms around James's neck and began to feel the kiss.  
  
Suddenly the two broke apart, panting.  
  
James smiled. "First kiss?"  
  
"Well-yeah," Lily replied softly.  
  
"I thought so," he grinned.  
  
"Hey-"  
  
There was a rustling in some nearby bushed.  
  
"James-what was that?" Lily asked, wiping all of the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"It's probably just the wind," he assured her. But it wasn't the least bit windy outside. All of the trees stood as still as a doorknob.  
  
Lily was frightened. She sensed something, danger perhaps. Serena Trelawney (Sybil's mother) predicted that Lily would be in mortal danger, but lily thought it was all rubbish. Since second year she repeatedly predicted Sirius's death, but Sirius just made a joke out of it all. And he was still well and alive.  
  
Suddely there was a bright flash of green as a high-pitched laugh. "Aveda Kedavra."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uh-oh. Well, who do you people think Lily should end up going to the Ball with? Snape, Lucius, Amos Diggory (I'm gonna add more people in the story), Frank Longbottom, or do ya think that McG will let everyone go with whoever they want? Then maybe she'll go with James, Remus, or Sirius... I have my three top picks but I can't decide!  
  
Oh and if you liked it please review. :P  
  
Oh AND...HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!  
  
Later!  
  
P.S. HOLY CRICKET! 68 LILYS! THAT'S A RECORD! Anyway I used the word counter thing, I didn't actually count them seperately... 


	4. A Late Night Chat

A Twist of Fate  
  
  
  
"Lily! No!" James screamed and jumped out in front of her.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" another voice exclaimed. It was Clair.  
  
"Clair, don't-"  
  
But it was too late. She jumped in front of Lily and James, pushing them away.  
  
The bright light faded away and she lay on the damp grass, a lifeless body.  
  
"Clair!" three voices exclaimed at once. James, Lily, and Jasmine, who had just jumped out from one of the bushes next to the entrance at Hogwarts, all ran over to the girl.  
  
Lily turned her over. Her long, black hair was a mess covering her face, but Lily pushed it away. Her eyes were wide open, and her mouth shut tightly. This was WAY too much for one day. Lily began crying again, but this time, Jasmine did, too.  
  
"Quick...someone go get help!" James exclaimed.  
  
Jasmine immediately arose, running as fast as she could toward the castle.  
  
"Oh my God..." Lily began. Then she gasped. "Look!" She pointed to a man who was running away, and then...apparated?  
  
"You can't apparate on the Hogwarts Grounds..." James said in confusion.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed outside, Jasmine alongside them.  
  
"Oh my God..." Professor McGonagall gasped.  
  
"I knew something like this would happen," Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Voldemort is gaining power..." He conjured up a stretcher and magically moved Clair onto it.  
  
"Shall I summon the students back to their dorms?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore replied. The two teachers left and brought Clair with them.  
  
This was just way to much for one day. Lily began crying again, but this time Jasmine accompanied her.  
  
"I can't believe this happened," Jasmine said through tears.  
  
Lily perked up for a moment. "I can't either," she said quite rudely. "I just noticed something. The only reason Clair died is because you two were spying on me! If you never came then she would still be alive!"  
  
"And you would be dead!" Jasmine exclaimed.  
  
"So what," Lily said, putting her hands on her hips, "YOU invaded MY privacy. End of case. You just saw the whole thing. And I KNOW it was you're idea; you're always the one coming up with these plans!"  
  
Jasmine grew silent. "I don't have anything to say to you, Lily."  
  
"Good. Because I doin't have anything to say to you either! Except that you're not a true friend!"  
  
James stood, silently watching.  
  
"CLAIR was the one who was being a good friend! She saved you!" Jasmine remarked.  
  
"This isn't about Clair," Lily snarled. "The whole point is that you-"  
  
"You were gone for two hours, Lily!" Jasmine exclaimed. "And we thought you would have told us!"  
  
"Yeah, well, once you saw me I'd think you'd have left quietly or something, but NO," Lily shouted.  
  
"Good! Then I'm not your friend anymore!" Jasmine exclaimed as she stomped off.  
  
"At least I'm not the one being babyish..." Lily muttered the same time as James muttered "Girls."  
  
"You stay out of this!" Lily said. "...sorry, I guess I just need some sleep or something."  
  
"Let's go inside then," James said quietly.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
The two walked back to the portriat hole, and Lily said "Bibliophile" for the last time that day.  
  
Inside the common room all of the Gryffindors must have been there, waiting to see what was going on.  
  
"What happened!?" a little first year piped up.  
  
Lily shook her head wearily and walked up to the girls' dormatories.  
  
"What happened, Jame?" Remus whispered in his ear.  
  
"Ask Lily," he replied moodily and also headed off to bed.  
  
The noise died down as everyone left, and Peter, Remus, and Sirius were the only ones left in the common room.  
  
"I'm going to bed, too, maybe I'll get something out of James!" Peter squeaked.  
  
"Don't," Remus said sharply as Peter disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"Did he tell you?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to Remus on a comfy, red couch next to the fire.  
  
"No. He said ask Lily or something, but I'm guessing it wasn't good.  
  
"Maybe Snape died," Sirius said excitedly.  
  
"Maybe not. James would be happy, then," Remus said.  
  
"You're right," Sirius thought aloud. "Hey, d'you wanna play a prank on him?"  
  
"Who, Snape?"  
  
"Yeah.  
  
"No, I'm not in the mood," Remus replied.  
  
"Then let's explore the castle," Sirius said. "We can borrow Jamie's old heirloom." He meant the Invisibility Cloak, of course.  
  
"...fine," Remus decided.  
  
Sirius ran up the stairs and came back down a few minutes later with James's Cloak.  
  
"Let's go, buddy," Remus grinned.  
  
The two guys disappeared under the Invisibility Cloak and opened the portriat hole.  
  
"Who goes there?" the Fat Lady asked suspiciously.  
  
Sirius sniggered.  
  
"I may not see you, but I can hear you..." the Fat Lady said.  
  
They just shrugged her off and continued on there way too...somewhere.  
  
"Hey, go left," Remus whispered, "We've never been down there before."  
  
"But I wanna go to the kitchens to get some food!" Sirius whined. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"When are you not hungry?" Remus rolled his eyes. "Come on, this way."  
  
The two headed down a long hallway that was dimly lit. It seemed like there was no end to it, but after about fifteen minutes or so sirius and Remus spotted a room that was obviously locked.  
  
"Should we add this to the map?" Sirius asked. He, James, Peter, and Remus had made an ingenious invention their previous year, which they called the Marauderer's Map. It was a map of the entire school, or what they knew, and showed where everybody was.  
  
"Yes," Remus whispered.  
  
"Alohomora," Sirius whispered as they reached the room. The door swung open and Remus cringed.  
  
"I bet someone heard that," Remus said and bit his lip. He took the Cloak off the both of them and closed the door. The room had barely any light, and was pretty bare. A mirror stood in the center of the room on an intricate blue and gold rug.  
  
Remus walked up to the mirror and gasped.  
  
"Whassa matter Remi, got a zit?" Sirius joked.  
  
"No...and don't call me that, come here!" Remus said sharply.  
  
"Okay, okay," Sirius said as he came over to the mirror.  
  
"Look!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"Um...I see...you," Sirius said in confusion.  
  
"No, look closer, can't you see it?" Remus asked excitedly.  
  
"See what? What are you looking at?"  
  
"I see myself, except I'm a little older, and I'm outside. The moon is shining brightly and...I'm not a werewolf," Remus said astonishingly.  
  
"Move over, bucko," Sirius said as he pushed Remus out of the way. Sirius stared contentedly into the mirror, with happiness and confusion.  
  
"What?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm sitting in like a restaraunt or something, and I'm eating outside on a table with some pretty brunette..." Sirius trailed off. "And then in the backround there are dementors kissing some dude!" He laughed.  
  
"That's not funny, Sirius."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Remus moved over by Sirius. "I only see you..." Remus said with a confused look on his face. "This is weird..."  
  
"Ya I know, cuz I'm eating ice cream," Sirius said. "And I'm like thirty years old!"  
  
"Erised stra..." Remus tried to pronounce the inscription on the mirror, but he couldn't.  
  
"Hey! Erised is desire backwards!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Smart one, Sirius," Remus smirked. "You can stop being stupid now and start being serious."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Pretend I never said that," Remus sighed. "Let's go back, I bet it's like 3:00."  
  
"Okie. Oh we gotta show this to James tomorrow night!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"You do that," Remus said oddly. "I actually wonder what he'll see though...oh well. I STILL have to finish my Potions essay for Kettleburn so we better get going."  
  
"Can I have your answers?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus gave in without even trying. Sirius would bug him all night if he said no. "Sure. Now LET'S GO."  
  
"OKAY," Sirius said loudly.  
  
"Shhh! Put the Cloak on!" Remus exclaimed as soon as he heard the footsteps coming towards this room.  
  
Sirius nudged Remus and pushed him against the wall as the door opened; it was Lucius and Snape. It was like they were married or something, they went everywhere together. ...but then that would be gay...  
  
"So, Snape, did you get your hands on that map of theirs again?" Lucius asked.  
  
"No," Snape scoffed. "Don't expect me to do everything for you."  
  
"Yes, very well. I'd say Master did very well, don't you? Three killings in two days. That Gryffindor girl's Muggle parents and that other Gryffindor girl earlier this evening. Though he tried to kill James, he failed, and I'd say it would be grand if he did," Lucius trailed on and on.  
  
Snape just nodded. "Where's Pettigrew? Shouldn't he be here by now?"  
  
Sirius gasped, so Remus kicked him in the shin to keep him quiet.  
  
"He's always late, but- did you hear that?" Lucius sniffed.  
  
"No..." Snape said stupidly.  
  
The door bustled open yet again, but this time Pettigrew fell in He literally fell, though.  
  
"What are you doing making all of this noise!?" Lucius exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"SHHH!" Lucius and Snape said in unison.  
  
"Sorry," Peter said much quieter.  
  
"Alright, here is our Master's plan," Lucius began. "We are to bring Gryffindor's heir, also known as James Potter," he snarled as if it were a dirty word, "to him dead or alive."  
  
Remus's eyes widened.  
  
"Peter, for the odd reason you are in Gryffindor, as if you are not clumsy enough, try to lure James into the forest someday or something...I don't know," Snape said.  
  
"Or we can make the simple but long Polyjuice Potion," Lucius thought aloud. "I sit next to that Clair girl in Transfiguration; she left a piece of her hair on her seat the other day."  
  
Severus nodded. "It's getting late. We shall meet again. Come back here tomorrow, same time." The three boys left silently.  
  
Sirius and Remus were frozen against the wall. They couldn't believe what they had just saw. 


End file.
